


Believed In It Myself

by Evie_adams273



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Astoria has a complicated side plot I want to write at some point, Canon Divergence, Cedric Diggory in the Dark AU, Cedric instead of Snape, Dark Universe, Dead Character, Dumbledore's Army, F/M, Gen, Killing Curse, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Post Battle of Hogwarts, Snapshots, Snapshots through time, Written for someone, bisexual Astoria, building up to the main story, epilogue in the main AU, epilogue scene, mentions of post cursed child, pre scorbus, pre slash, running out of tags, safe houses, use of crucio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_adams273/pseuds/Evie_adams273
Summary: The moment Cedric killed Neville, he knew he had made a mistake, but he couldn't completely find it in himself to act like it. What followed, for the rest of his life, were a series of events destined to simply bring him back to before the beginning.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Luna Lovegood, Cedric Diggory & Astoria Greengrass, Cedric Diggory & Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley, Cedric Diggory & Kingsley Shacklebolt, Cedric Diggory & Neville Longbottom, Cedric Diggory & Scorpius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Potter & Amos Diggory
Kudos: 4





	Believed In It Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: implied death, implied torture
> 
> Content warning; drinking, vomiting

Cedric looked across the empty stairway at the destruction the last duel had caused. At least a quarter of one wall lay in ruins, still falling down towards the earth and the rest of the battle. The remains of some Herbological weapons were strewn across the floor, the severed vines and dead Mandrakes most concentrated near the bloodied centrepiece.

Neville Longbottom was dead, wand hanging from his lifeless grip, blood trickling from his head. He had landed awkwardly across the rubble, limbs all akimbo, and Cedric gagged. He turned away, raising his hand to his mouth.

Once he was sure he was alone, he just ran. He ran down corridor after corridor after corridor, avoiding the few parts of the Battle not now on the ground floor, until he reached a standing bathroom. He pushed the door open, hauling himself over to one of the toilets before throwing up the contents of his stomach.

This hadn’t ever been the plan. He hadn’t ever meant to kill someone. He hadn’t even meant to have ended up here. He’d just been fed up, alone. Barty Crouch had told him that this was the best way forward. Really, this landed on him, for letting the words stick in his head even after it became clear Crouch was not one to be trusted.

But Crouch hadn’t been wrong about everything. He never had been. The constant teasing and humiliating loss of the Triwizard Tournament would have followed him through the rest of his life, had he not done something more drastic. However, Crouch had also assured him that he wouldn’t have to kill anyone. He hadn’t set out to kill anyone, least of all Neville.

Neville, who had always been kind to him. Neville who, after all his friends had abandoned him, had made a point of saying hello to him, talked to him about Herbology. Even as he got more involved with the Slytherins, and after he had left Hogwarts, Neville hadn’t cut contact until he’d gotten the Dark Mark.

After that, they’d been on separate sides of the war.

And now Cedric had killed him for reasons he couldn’t even justify to himself. Neville hadn’t been fighting to kill. Neville had just wanted to survive the night and prevent a regime that would cause the deaths of his family and friends.

Cedric threw up again. He should have known that every issue he had ever had with this would come crashing back during the battle. He couldn’t go back now. He couldn’t fix things now. But he sure as hell couldn’t just watch the Dark Lord win. Except he had to. Betraying them now would get him killed if they won. If the DA won, it wouldn’t matter because he would have always ended up arrested and imprisoned for his actions.

Not that he was really in a position to go out into a battle anymore. He wouldn’t hide here until he could be sure it was over, and once that had happened, he could emerge and tell whatever story might save his skin.

Merlin, he was a coward.

* * *

Cedric leant over the edge of the remaining staircase, watching the aftermath of the battle. Someone had found Neville’s body and it had now been removed and dumped with some of the other dead terrorists – for that was what they were now – in the Entrance Hall. Some of the terrorists had escaped. Some of them had been captured. A number had already been executed, namely those who were permanently injured and therefore deemed useless.

And some Muggle-borns. Cedric refused to call them Mudbloods.

He himself had been dismissed. As one of the younger Death Eaters, he had been told to go home and rest for the new order that would begin, come sunrise. But Cedric didn’t want to sleep, and no one seemed to have an issue with him standing at the top of the stairs and watching, so he stayed.

He had seen some of his ex-friends’ bodies and he couldn’t lie about the small sense of satisfaction that had given him. Served them right for abandoning him. He’d seen a number of younger students – Colin Creevy among others – which didn’t sit entirely right, but it had happened now.

The past would simply stare them in the face as they marched into the future.

No one had seen most of the ringleaders. Potter was dead. No one had seen Granger or many of the Weasleys. Arthur Weasley had been captured when she had tried to retrieve his son’s body, but it seemed that most others possessed the sense to stay away.

They would have safe houses. Safe houses that would probably be found soon. Dumbledore’s Army would be eradicated and eventually no one would remember this. No one apart from those who had fought because no one had the ability to rid this carnage from their mind.

“Are you okay?”

Cedric looked over his shoulder as a girl approached him, reaching for her wand. He started to move towards his own, but she stopped as he met her gaze. She smiled.

“Who are you?” he asked.

“Astoria Greengrass,” the girl said. “I’m a healing assistant and they asked me to check over the higher floors of the castle.”

“I’m not hurt,” Cedric said. “I’m allowed to leave but I wanted to stay and watch for a bit.”

A flurry of emotions crossed Astoria’s face, but they were too quick for him to be certain he caught disgust. He turned away. He shouldn’t bring up another’s mixed allegiance when he regretted his one kill. They could all carry on like this because that was the new world. He couldn’t imagine many people other than the inner circle really wanted this.

* * *

“Explain yourself.”

The wand dug into his throat and Cedric breathed in and out a few times before answering. This was a mistake. The entire room was watching, no one at all ready to trust him. He couldn’t blame them, but this would probably get him killed and he didn’t think he had a death wish. Not yet, anyway.

“I want to help you,” Cedric muttered, “because you are obviously in need of it.”

“In what world do we trust you?” someone – Ron Weasley – snapped from near the back of the room.

“One where you’re desperate and have my entire life in your hands,” Cedric said coolly. “I mean, if you decided to kill me now, I don’t really have a way out of that.”

“That would be the smartest decision for us,” Shacklebolt said. “If we let you leave, you could lead them back to this place. We would all die.”

“You have a mole,” Cedric smirked. “I can prove that. I have a note that let me into the secret of this place, because I know you have a fucking good Fidelius Charm on this place. I found it at Malfoy Manor and intercepted it before anyone else saw it.”

Cedric reached into his pocket for the note, pulling it out and laying it on the table beside them. Shacklebolt’s wand was replaced with another as Shacklebolt studied the note, and then set it on fire.

“You still murdered Neville,” he murmured.

“I regret it,” Cedric said. “Which is not enough for you to trust me, but I will keep bringing you help. If you’re here, I’ll deliver it in person. If not, I’ll leave it here for you to collect.”

“What’s in it for you? Why do you want to help us when you would die if you got caught.”

“Honestly?” Cedric shrugged. “I’d like to do something decent with my life. Currently, the way things are going, I’m going to spend my entire life hiding a reluctance to participate in a horrific system, and then I’m going to die. I want to _do_ something.”

* * *

Cedric let himself into the back of the safe house, glancing around for where he had been instructed to go. It changed every time, given the need for the leaders to move around. Occasionally, it felt like a very bad idea for Cedric to find the leaders each time, but then again, his Occlumency walls couldn’t be taken down anymore, not even by him. But it was worth it.

He could visit his father’s grave without an overwhelming sense of guilt now. He was doing something his father would have been proud of. He could make the assumption that his dad might have forgiven him a little. One little selfish comfort he could take from everything that was going on.

Cedric shook the thought. He could save the brooding for when he made it home and sat down with a cup of coffee. Topped with alcohol. Merlin, he hated his existence.

He made his way through the house, coming to a stop before he reached the communal area, because someone was already sat in the middle, and that seemed a little more pressing. Astoria Greengrass was perched on a chair, hands shaking, being treated in a similar manner to what Cedric had experienced on his first visit.

He settled in the doorway, watching and waiting. He knew Astoria. They had spoken on occasion. She wouldn’t be Cedric’s first assumption for a spy, but that in itself made her dangerous.

“They’re going to attack this safe house,” she said, her voice strangely steady. “Tomorrow. You have to get out. Please. They’re going to kill you all. Please get out.”

“How do we trust your information? You’ve come here with no apparent motivation with information that we should know.”

Cedric bit his lip. He’d not done as well on his rounds this week. His superior kept changing his hours or asking favours or generally making it difficult for him to do this part of his life. It might have been possible they were catching on, but Cedric kept ignoring that idea. If they had caught on, in any capacity, they would have adopted the arrest and torture first, ask questions later, tactic. 

“I wanted to know if someone’s alive,” Astoria said. “I don’t need to know where they are or talk to them. I just want to know they’re alive. I couldn’t find them after the battle.”

“Who?”

“Luna Lovegood.”

Cedric watched Kingsley fail to hold in his reaction, as he himself experienced much the same thing. What could Astoria Greengrass, a good and traditional Pure Blood who kept her head down and obeyed the Dark Lord, want with Luna Lovegood?

“Please,” Astoria whispered, “I don’t care if you wipe my memory after I leave here. Please just tell me what’s happened to her and I’ll stop bothering you if you want me to never come back. If you want to kill me. I know you don’t want to trust me so please…I’m begging you.”

“How do you know Luna?” Kingsley said. 

“We dated.”

Cedric smiled as the words tumbled out of Astoria’s mouth. She sounded as if she had rehearsed them for hours but had been too ready to answer the question. But the words had come, and she had shrunken back into herself, arms wrapped around her torso.

“We dated secretly,” she followed herself up. “I was there when they took her from the train. I looked for her after the battle. I told them I was looking for any more injured or casualties. I didn’t find her. I haven’t heard from her since the kidnap. Please. I just want to know if she’s alive or not.”

Cedric coughed to get Kingsley’s attention, beckoning him over. Kingsley came, having muttered to someone to keep focus on Astoria. Cedric led him a little way down the corridor and turned again.

“She did sweep the castle after the battle,” he murmured. “She met me.”

“And what about this story about Lovegood?”

“No idea. Are you going to tell her the truth? That can’t hurt. There’s no way that they’re looking for Luna Lovegood of all people.”

“Can you vouch for that?”

Cedric nodded. “I would know if they were looking for Luna. They wouldn’t keep that sort of thing private.”

Kingsley nodded, muttering to himself as he turned around. He walked back to Astoria and then passed her to reach a cupboard on the far side of the room. He rifled through the bottles, the glass clinking until he pulled out a small blue bottle that seemed to sparkle, even in the half light.

He examined the label, before tearing it off and handing it the Astoria. She took it, but she didn’t open it. Cedric smiled to himself. Kingsley didn’t use the memory potion often. He wanted to trust her. Cedric wanted to trust her. She didn’t seem like the sort of person willing to be a spy, but they had to test anyway. Safety First, after all.

“Luna survived the battle. She left the country. We haven’t heard from her since. She was regretful to leave someone behind, though she didn’t specify who.”

The tension left Astoria’s shoulders and her eyes filled with tears. She put the bottle in her lap as wiped her eyes and nodded.

“Thank you,” she croaked. “Thank you so much.”

“You are going to drink this,” Kingsley continued. “If you are telling the truth, one of our allies will bring you to us tomorrow. If not, we will have time to secure ourselves.”

“What will this do to me?”

“It won’t kill you.”

* * *

Cedric watched Scorpius leave Draco Malfoy’s office and he put his quill down. Scorpius looked worse than he had when he had gone in, which Cedric considered quite a feat, given he had been about to pass out when he entered.

Cedric stood up, closing the file on his desk and following Scorpius down the corridor. An early lunch break, he could claim. Or maybe he could say what it really was. Either way, he had questions that needed an answer because the implications he was facing could get everyone left in the DA killed. All eight or nine of them.

After Astoria’s arrest, everything had been tightened beyond belief. Every safe house had been rooted out within a number of weeks. Cedric didn’t know how Ron and Hermione had survived, out of everyone. Most of their actions were performative, or about their own survival. Fewer than ten people didn’t qualify as a rebel group.

Maybe this was related to the Scorpion King’s mother. It had been three years now. He had to be close to breaking point. The fact that he had kept up this appearance after being tortured at eleven and then having to see his mother afterwards was nothing short of a miracle.

At the time, he had acted like he didn’t care, But maybe this was just the final result of a child losing his mother to pure insanity. He would have to snap soon.

Cedric caught up with Scorpius, tapping him on the shoulder and adopting a scowl to fit the ‘proper’ ideas. Safer to play the villain until he worked out who Scorpius now considered as such. Scorpius turned, paling beyond belief as he looked at Cedric.

“You’re – you’re Cedric Diggory.”

“Yes, and I work for your father.”

Scorpius’ knee gave way slightly. He caught himself, to the point where it didn’t look as if anything had happened, but Cedric saw the bullshit of a mask he had up. He knew what it looked like. He had his own that was only marginally better.

“Malfoy,” Cedric smirked. “I want to talk to you in my office.”

“You – I have school – I’m not sure–”

“Your headmistress doesn’t hold any power here,” Cedric said, taking Scorpius by the wrist and pulling him back up the corridor. “I just want to talk to you about the rumours that have been emerging about you. And why you seem to think I have something to do with the Traitor.”

“I don’t – I didn’t – it was temporary – I’m sorry – I–”

“Be quiet,” Cedric snapped. “Save it for when we’re in private and you’ll only be embarrassing yourself in front of one person.”

Scorpius stopped talking. Cedric took him down the corridors to the back of the department. He had always managed to get the most inconvenient office location. The price he paid for staying under the radar.

He could hear Scorpius trying to hold in tears behind him, the sniffling a little too obvious. Cedric walked faster. He threw a few smiles at number of people they passed. At this point, everyone knew about Scorpius. No one questioned it. Cedric had a reputation for needing to maintain his pride. And dear Merlin the last three days had been a blow.

Cedric locked his office door, pushing Scorpius towards a chair. Scorpius stumbled past it, catching himself and standing up straight. Cedric directed him to sit when he realised the instruction had not been clear enough. He scowled, pulling out his own chair but opting to remain standing.

“I have questions,” he started quietly, “and you are going to answer them for me.”

“It was a temporary aberration,” the words tumbled from Scorpius’ mouth. “You can ask Professor Umbridge–”

“Your headmistress is scum.” 

“I just think I picked up something in the lake.”

“That thing in your pocket?”

Scorpius didn’t say anything.

“You have your hand resting on a large lump that I have never seen you with. You looked shocked to see me. You’ve been asking questions about Harry Potter. And you’ve been obsessed with me and history since Voldemort Day. So I want answers. The truth. If you lie to me, well you know what happens.”

“I didn’t lie,” Scorpius said, but the words were too quick. “I promise I’m not lying.”

“You’re not behaving like your father.”

Fuck. Cedric hadn’t meant to say that. Comparing Scorpius Malfoy to his father implied something about his mother and it cast everything Cedric had done in doubt. Or maybe this was just his time. It had come for almost everyone else. 

“Empty your pockets.”

Cedric started to reach for his wand, placing it on the table in such a way that Scorpius got the message. Scorpius put his hand in his pocket, his entire body shaking as he brought out a small golden object and set it on Cedric’s desk. Cedric stared at it, inspecting the dials and labels with a small sigh.

“You picked up a Time-Turner in the Black Lake?” Silence. “Explain.”

“It just turned up–”

“Shut up!” Cedric raised his voice. “For fuck’s sake, Malfoy. Tell me the fucking truth because you are a wreck and I can see through the bullshit.”

Silence.

“How about I start? Since you’re so interested in knowing, I’ll tell you what I did at the Battle of Hogwarts. I murdered Neville Longbottom.”

Scorpius gasped, eyes widening, and Cedric leant back on his chair. They’d reached an understanding, it would seem.

“Professor Longbottom was supposed to kill Nagini,” Scorpius breathed. 

Cedric raised an eyebrow. “Professor?”

“Nagini had to die before Voldemort could die. That’s it. You’ve solved it.”

“I gave you a small piece of information,” Cedric muttered, “but you are coming back to something more recognisably Malfoy so let’s focus on the positives.”

“In the Lake,” Scorpius looked him in the eye, “you remember the Lake Task?”

“Do I remember the most humiliating moment in my life? I wonder…”

“You saw two boys. One with brown hair in a red and gold swim suit. One in silver and green, blond hair.”

“Well, fuck me. Mini Malfoy ruined my life and apparently all of modern history.”

“Albus cast the spell.”

“Albus?”

“My best friend. Harry Potter’s son. He’s not here. Because – well – obviously.”

“Harry Potter named his son after that arsehole,” Cedric mused. “Incredible. So what was supposed to happen? And don’t try and lie because you’re too far into the open to survive if I decide to alert anyone.”

Scorpius nodded, swallowing and closing his eyes. “You and Harry won the Triwizard Tournament together. You were both taken to the graveyard where – where you were killed by Wormtail. The War happened. Neville killed Nagini. Harry killed – the Dark Lord.”

Scorpius’ words washed over Cedric for a few moments before he fully registered what had been said. He was dead – supposed to be dead. Barty Crouch Jr had never meant to have been a part of his life. He wasn’t supposed to be forced towards Darkness. He had lived his entire life on borrowed time. Now he had an actual answer.

At this point, the next decision was a no-brainer. Maybe ten years ago, it would have been harder, but Cedric had very little self-preservation left. If a plan to rewrite everything that had gone wrong only came at the cost of his life, he could argue that was a bargain.

Cedric picked up the Time-Turner, flipping it over a couple of times with a smile. This would be a good way to go out. No murder. No excessive death and torture. Just peace and a killing curse.

“Stand up,” Cedric said, “and when I apparate, try not to have a panic attack.”

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll find out when we get there.”

Cedric pocketed the Time-Turner and took Scorpius’ wrist, turning on the spot and appearing outside the Shrieking Shack. He hated this entrance. It was the hardest to get through, but unless they wanted to try and explain all of this to Snape, they had to take the tunnel.

Snape had abandoned the cause, but he was still sympathetic. Something about still maintain self-preservation. But he would turn a blind eye. Not that there was much to turn a blind eye to anymore.

Cedric pulled Scorpius into the building and all but kicked down the entrance wall. None of it mattered. Scorpius followed him into the darkness, his whimpering finally at an end as they trudged through the dirt. Cedric warned him for each of the significant roots, having decided that turning up in a presentable fashion would probably go down better when they were already going to go down badly.

In recent years, Hermione had plummeted into an attack first ask questions later mentality. Cedric saw the benefits. It kept her safe, given that she and Ron were alone for the most part, and any intruders were not going to be here for a good reason.

“When we arrive, let me go in first,” Cedric said. “She won’t take well to – you.”

“Who is it?”

“Hermione Granger, in none of her former glory.”

Scorpius didn’t reply as Cedric chuckled and then came to a stop. He tapped on the wall beside them, humming the tune the rhythm had originated from and smiling as the wall disappeared. 

“Stay here.”

Cedric walked into the main room, pocketing his wand and glancing around for Hermione. She walked through from the other room, muttering a hello as she continued to bury herself in sheets of parchment. Cedric went to the cabinet at the side of the room, pulling out a glass and the bottle of vodka they had scrounged ten years ago and never opened.

He opened it now, pouring out a single shot’s worth and putting the bottle back. Hermione looked at him with raised eyebrows as he threw it back with a grimace.

“Did you just come here to drink?” she said. “You’ve got much better alcohol at the Ministry.”

“Listen,” Cedric sighed, “I just found out I have had a shit life and now I’m going to have to sacrifice myself to try and reroute the last twenty five years in history. I’m allowed the ceremonial vodka.”

When Hermione simply blanked, Cedric took a moment, and then nodded.

“When the boy comes into the room, don’t attack him.”

“What?”

“You can come in now.”

Scorpius edged around the corner, acting as if he expected to be under threat at any second. Cedric didn’t bother holding back a smile as Hermione registered who she had laid eyes on and reached immediately for her wand. She moved across the room in under a second, her wand under Scorpius’ chin as she ground out a quiet threat.

“He’s not a problem,” Cedric put the glass down and crossed the room again. “Hermione.”

Hermione turned her wand on him. “You brought Scorpius Malfoy into our final safe house.”

“I wouldn’t call this a house,” Cedric muttered, “but I promise you, I have not brought the Scorpion King. He’s on our side.”

“I am, Hermione,” Scorpius half-squeaked.

Her wand was back at his neck in an instant. “Most people know me as Granger.”

“It’s all my fault, my fault. And Albus’.”

Cedric laughed, waving off Hermione’s scathing glare.

“I’m sorry,” he chuckled, “I’m just still not over the fact that Potter named his son Albus.”

“Harry had a son?”

“Explain, Malfoy.”

Scorpius opened his mouth when Ron came charging into the room, wand out and ready to threaten Scorpius again. Cedric rolled his eyes and stepped between the two of them. Ron had a nasty habit of impulsiveness and he would prefer Scorpius not to get hurt.

“He’s not an issue,” Cedric said. “In fact, he was just about to explain. Why don’t you two take a seat?” Neither Ron nor Hermione moved. “Believe me, you’re going to want to sit down.”

Cedric busied himself with various other tasks as Scorpius gave his explanation to Ron and Hermione. He had things to do. Letters to finish. And they kept talking about this ‘good’ world, this enjoyable reality that Cedric would not be privy to. Ignoring it would make walking into his death a little easier.

He wanted to do this. He didn’t care about what happened to him. But the jealously of knowing that everyone around him would have a second chance, a better chance, at life, hurt. At least he would have gone out on a good note with his dad. At least his dad would be able to be proud of him.

He smiled. So many of his regrets would be gone soon. So much of everything that he hated would be over, simply because he had cornered a terrified little boy and forced the truth out of him.

He hoped the transition would be peaceful. Just to simply fade out of existence romanticised the idea somewhat, but that might have been an accurate depiction of what he would get. To simply stop existing as the Time-Turner spun back for a second time. To watch everything he hated disappear from sight.

When Cedric re-entered the main room, Hermione and Ron were staring at each other with a mix of disgust and sadness. Scorpius looked as if he wanted to shrink into the floor, though not from fear, which made a change.

“What did I miss?” Cedric smirked.

“According to him,” Ron gestured, “Hermione and I are married with kids. A daughter and a son.”

“The nuclear family,” Cedric nodded. “Impressive.” Pause. “So, do we have a plan?

“I want to talk to you first,” Hermione said. “Somewhere else.”

Cedric followed Hermione into the next room, leaning against the doorframe and waiting for whatever words tumbled out of her mouth. She always led these sorts of discussions.

“Do you believe him?”

“I do,” Cedric nodded. “Do you?”

“He knows things,” Hermione murmured, “but there could still be explanations. Not to mention every bone in my body is screaming at me not to trust him.”

Cedric glanced over his shoulder, breaking into a small smile at the sight of Scorpius shaking and attempting not to pace. It worked entirely in his favour for trying to prove Scorpius to be truthful with a complete lack of Veritaserum.

“Who does the Scorpion King remind you of?” Cedric murmured. “Typical Scorpion King. Not him.”

“The Scorpion King is a miniature version of his father–”

“Exactly,” Cedric said. “Look at him, and tell me, tell me that you honestly think he isn’t behaving entirely how his mother behaved when she first came to us.”

“What does that prove?”

“He’s not the Scorpion King. And what’s the point of disguising another student like that? He’s the most suspicious choice.”

Hermione nodded, moving back towards Scorpius. Cedric followed but he didn’t stop her as she started to try and understand. Her acceptance of Scorpius was vital to this stage in whatever plan they concocted.

“Malfoy,” Hermione said, “tell me about your mother.”

Scorpius froze up, staring at them as if they’d asked him to recite something in a foreign language. He passed through cluelessness to a sort of upset fear, his shoulders swelling with each shaky breath he took.

“She liked painting,” he croaked, “and playing piano. And we used to bake a lot. But – but she died when I was thirteen. Didn’t she?”

“Be sensitive,” Cedric muttered. “Let’s try and avoid a panic attack before we try and rewrite history.”

“Your mother was arrested when you were eleven.”

“She’s still alive?”

Hermione softened. “She wouldn’t recognise you. She was tortured to insanity.”

Scorpius’ legs gave way and Cedric darted forward to catch him. He took him to a chair and passed him something to fiddle with. Scorpius started to tear it into small strips. Cedric didn’t stop him. 

“What was she arrested for?” Scorpius whispered.

“She spied for us,” Cedric smiled, “and then she started to sneak Muggle-Borns out of the camps. She saved so many people. Certainly, the three of us would be long dead if it weren’t for her.”

Scorpius nodded, his eyes filling with tears as he seemed to get shakier and shakier. Cedric pulled Hermione back to the other room again.

“Happy now?”

“Yes.”

“Was it completely necessary to put him in this state?”

“We’ve got a Calming Draught left somewhere,” Hermione waved him off. “For now, we need to plan.”

Cedric pulled the Time-Turner from his pocket, handing it to Hermione as they walked to the wall map. Hermione looked at it, nodding as she pulled the map down and indicated the various task locations, along with the order they could deal with each of them in. Scorpius said something about the Time-Turner having at time limit. Cedric waited for them to finish before he opened his mouth.

“Hermione,” he said, “I’m not going to stop you coming, because I know I can’t. But I’ll make this clear now. If this goes wrong, I will turn on the two of you. Scorpius and I found you while I was interrogating him about his behaviour since Voldemort Day.”

“As long as we succeed,” Hermione said, “I don’t care what you have to do.”

Cedric smiled at her, moving closer as she started to spin the Time-Turner and the group packed in to make sure they were taken back with it. Noise spun around them, their words replaying in a distorted, ear-splitting manner.

Cedric stayed near the back as they moved to the First Task, Hermione preparing to stop Albus Potter from casting whatever spell they had been talking about. Cedric didn’t do anything other than watch the Time-Turner. He didn’t need to know the specifics of the plan. The only reason he would be involved was if that plan went out the window.

Which it appeared to be doing.

The Time-Turner had started to spin of its own accord, flashing so much that Cedric had to force it under his cloak to not attract any attention. 

“This is taking too long,” he snapped. “We have to do this now.”

Hermione ignored him, wand raised as she waited for exactly the right moment to disarm Albus Potter, stood on the other side of the crowd. When it came, she dropped the wand as she caught it and Cedric thrust the Time-Turner into the centre of the group.

They were wrenched back to the present and Cedric stumbled away and they landed on solid ground, stomach lurching. Ron cried out in pain, landing on the floor with a thud to reveal his ankle had snapped in the wrong direction.

“Ron,” Hermione looked at him, “what has it done to you?”

“The Time-Turner did something to Albus to,” Scorpius had turned white as a sheet. “The first time we went back.”

“We have to leave you here,” Cedric said. “I can get Scorpius to the Lake now, and we’re outside so the Dementors are imminent. We leave you here. You – distract – or decoy. I’ll get Scorpius to where he needs to be. And then we reset this thing and none of this ever happened.”

“Did it work, though?” 

“It worked,” Hermione nodded. “Cedric kept the wand. It worked. But he’s right. You two need to go. We’ll keep the Dementors here for as long as we can.”

Cedric nodded to Hermione, unsure of how to convey his gratitude and sadness and every other emotion plaguing his mind at that exact moment, but he didn’t have time. He grabbed Scorpius by the arm and pulled him down the grounds as the Dementors started to appear. Cedric had very little interest in being around when Hermione and Ron lost their souls. And Scorpius did not need to witness that.

“Do not think about what is going on behind you,” Cedric hissed in his ear. “Walk to the lake. Keep your breathing calm. We’re nearly there.”

“I can hear screaming,” Scorpius’ voice cracked. “I can hear my mother screaming–”

“Keep walking,” Cedric doubled his pace. “It’s the Dementors. We just need to walk a little further. Think of something else. Occupy your thoughts.”

“It’s so cold,” Scorpius started to slow, stumbling. “I – I can’t see…”

“Picture Albus,” Cedric tried to ignore the mounting effect the Dementors were having on him. “Picture Albus happy and safe and smiling like he will be when he sees you again.”

Scorpius nodded, starting to keep up with Cedric again. By the time they were drawing near to the Lake, they were half-jogging, but Cedric slowed their pace again as he sensed a presence in the fog ahead. The universe had seen any and all chance for this to go wrong and decided to seize upon it. He reasserted his grip on Scorpius.

“Whatever happens now,” he hissed, “go with what I do and I will keep you safe.”

Scorpius looked as if he was about to rattle off ten different questions when Professor Umbridge stepped into view and he sank into himself. Cedric fixed a grin on his face, pushing Scorpius over.

“Professor,” he simpered. “My apologies. I was bringing Scorpius back to the school but I thought I’d ask a few questions about his behaviour in recent days.”

“I’ve spoken to him already,” Umbridge returned his smile, “and he has assured me that it’s a temporary aberration. Nothing more.”

“Forgive me if I’m inclined to find my own answers,” Cedric scowled. “After all, you’re too soft with the boy. He couldn’t stand up to something truly harsh like he needs to.”

“In what way?”

“Well,” Cedric pulled out his wand, pointing it at Scorpius and focussing every inch of his mind on getting this right; they still had to be able to get to the Lake once Umbridge was gone. “Crucio.”

Scorpius started to scream, the sound hoarse and chilling as it rattled through the air. He rolled around on the grass, clawing at his head and neck, as if opening a hole would somehow let the pain out. Cedric smiled, relaxing a little when Umbridge nodded.

“Bring him back when you’re done.”

Cedric dropped the curse as she turned to walk away, kneeling beside Scorpius and hissing in his ear.

“Scream again. Like you just did.”

Scorpius obeyed, a look of pure bewilderment crossing his face, and Cedric closed his eyes. He hated this. This sound, this particular fake, forced sound could have summed up his time on his earth, and what did that say about him? Then again, what did anyone’s actions really say about them anymore? They acted in order to survive, and now Cedric acted in order to die.

They did things to achieve an idea they would never actually reach, but it still dictated their every waking moment.

Cedric nudged Scorpius when he knew Umbridge would be far enough away. Scorpius stopped, pulling himself to his feet and looking at Cedric.

“I don’t get it,” he croaked. “It didn’t hurt.”

“I know,” Cedric nodded, starting to lead Scorpius towards the Lake again. “When you have to use that curse on your friends enough, you work out how to restrict its flow.”

Scorpius didn’t respond and Cedric was glad of it. They didn’t need to discuss his bloody history when they would erase all of it imminently.

They finished the journey to the Lake in silence. Cedric handed Scorpius the Time-Turner and a scrap of Gillyweed he had grabbed on the way out of the hideout.

“Do you have one?” Scorpius asked.

“I’m not coming with you,” Cedric said. “I don’t intend on having my survival instincts kick in only to jeopardise everything. And I’d rather not know when it comes.”

“Okay,” Scorpius nodded. “Thank you – thank you for helping me.” He turned away.

“Wait,” Cedric held a hand out. “Could you do one more thing for me?”

“Yeah?”

“My dad – how is he?”

Scorpius’ expression sunk. “He’s still grieving. And angry.”

“Can you give him this?” Cedric pulled a letter from his pocket and waterproofed it. “Or – if it doesn’t survive the trip, could you tell him that I’m happier in the idea of a short life than this one? Please?”

“Of course,” Scorpius took the letter. “Of course I can. I – yeah.”

“Thank you,” Cedric didn’t bother blinking back the tears.

He stepped back as Scorpius pocketed the letter, checked he still had his wand, and swallowed the Gillyweed. Cedric watched him wade into the water, unsure as to whether he had done the right thing in giving Scorpius the letter.

He’d written it years ago. An apology for how their story had ended. He’d read it at his father’s graveside. Now, he’d just added a little note. A little scrawl that his father would recognise. He hoped it would enough to help him find closure. Still, he couldn’t help but feel a little anxious at the thought of what he might have done.

But as he watched Scorpius disappear under the surface and watched the ripples disappear, he settled by the shore side, taking in his final breaths with a smile.

* * *

_**Epilogue** _

Scorpius took Albus’ hand as they walked down the corridor, heads down. He didn’t want to catch anyone’s eye. He knew Albus didn’t really understand what they were doing here, but when Scorpius had seen that the letter had survived the trip through the lake, he had made it a priority to come back here, despite everything.

The chaos they had seen previously exploded from one of the communal spaces. They ignored it. Scorpius had some vague recollection of where they were going and neither of them wanted to face more people than necessary.

Scorpius felt sick. He couldn’t help but think was a bad idea. Albus had expressed earlier that ‘bad’ didn’t really cover it. Catastrophic seemed more appropriate. But they couldn’t turn back now. Scorpius knew Albus would go through with this and work through it if it didn’t go well.

They passed a few carers as they trudged up the stairs, nodding a hello to them. Occasionally, one would look enough like – her – to make Albus do a double-take and they would both stop for a few minutes to collect themselves.

In the end, it took them about fifteen minutes to get to Amos’ room. A nurse was emerging and stopped as they saw the boys.

“Can I help you?”

“We came to see – see Mr Diggory,” Scorpius forced the words out.

“Names?”

“Scorpius Malfoy.”

“Albus Potter.”

“You were both caught up in that plot with Amos, weren’t you?”

“We were – involved,” Scorpius looked at the floor; they all knew what ‘involved’ meant.

“I don’t think Amos will want to see you.”

Scorpius tried to find something to say that would still make sense. After all, ‘I have a letter from a man’s dead son’ probably wouldn’t go down very well.

“Jesse,” Amos’ voice echoed from the room. “Who is it?”

“Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy.”

A pause. And then. “Let them in.”

Jesse stepped back from the door gesturing for the two of them to go in. They did so, Scorpius’ chest tightening as he saw Amos. Amos had his eyebrows, less than impressed at seeing Scorpius and Albus in his room. Albus jumped as Jesse closed the door behind.

“So, you’re back.”

Scorpius forced himself not to look at the floor. Amos continued talking.

“I didn’t think I’d be seeing you again. Especially when you look half dead.”

“We came back to say sorry,” Albus mumbled. 

Amos looked at them. “Sit down.”

They did so.

“What are you apologising for?”

“For giving you false hope,” Albus said. “We said – we said we would bring Cedric back. We didn’t.”

“You didn’t ever give me false hope,” Amos said firmly. “She did. The idea of bringing Cedric back hadn’t ever been a consideration until she turned up with her Confundus Charms and her motives. You were as much a victim and really, I should be apologising for how I treated you. You were just trying to help a miserable old man.”

Silence filled the space and Scorpius knew this was probably when he should bring out the letter. He could see Albus struggling with what he wanted to say, but somehow talking directly about Cedric directly hurt a little more.

“I met him,” Scorpius croaked.

“We both did.”

“No,” Scorpius shook his head. “Not like this.” More silence. “He cornered me in Voldemort’s world, and he helped me. He took me to Dumbledore’s Army. He convinced them to help me. He saved the world.”

“You met him?” Amos’ eyes glistened.

“For a bit,” Scorpius nodded, reaching into his pocket. “He – he asked me to give you this.”

He passed Amos the letter, watching Amos put on his glasses and slit open the broken seal. He broke into a smile that seemed so foreign on his face as he read, tears spilling down his cheeks as he moved further and further down the page. And then the next page. And the next. And the next.

When Amos reached the note Cedric had scribbled at the end, he had ended up in floods of tears. Scorpius could still see Cedric in his mind’s eye, all but begging him to get that message to his father.

“He meant this?” Amos finished.

“He was adamant,” Scorpius nodded. “He was happier with the idea of a short, happy life than with what he had there.”

“Thank you,” Amos whispered. “Thank you so much.”

Scorpius glanced at Albus, who seemed to want to continue the conversation but was unsure of what to say.

“We met him in the Maze too,” Scorpius murmured, squeezing Albus’ head.

“What?”

“He saved our lives,” Albus continued the story. “He stopped Delphi and freed us. He was a good person. He knew how much you loved him.”

“What happened?”

Albus tensed, pausing, and Scorpius looked at him again. He could see every thought passing through his friend’s head – the knowledge that no one else knew about this exchange, the consideration of what telling this might mean, and the complete lack of care for either of those two things, because here was an old man who simply wanted closure over his son’s death.

“She – she was about to use the Cruciatus Curse again. Cedric disarmed her. Separated her from us. He said – he asked if he could finish the Maze.”

Pause.

“I told him – I told him you loved him. I didn’t want him to be alone – when it happened.”

Amos looked between the letter and the boys, eyes still full of tears, and he nodded. Scorpius started to fiddle with his hands, unsure of what else he could do. At the very least, he knew he’d done the right thing.

**Author's Note:**

> So a while ago, one of the CC meme accounts tweeted asking for unpopular opinions and Leah (@cvrsedleah_11) suggested that Cedric should have helped Scorpius, not Snape. With her permission I wrote this situation out and while it took way too fucking long she was incredibly understanding so thank you again. 
> 
> In other news, I have someone who has agreed to proof read for me so y'all with have slightly fewer typos to deal with.
> 
> Thanks for reading  
> Kudos and comments much appreciated.  
> Twitter: @evie_adams273
> 
> Fuck JKR  
> Black Lives Matter


End file.
